Searching
by CuteDestruction
Summary: Fuuu Tenkousei has never felt like she's belonged anywhere, so she's happy to find out that she had a role in the Silver Millenium. But does she really know the truth?
1. A New Breeze

Author's Note: I started writing this story quite a few years ago.  It centers on my creation, a character named Fuuu Tenkousei.  It's set during the Sailor Stars time frame.  There will be no romances for poor Fuuu in this story.  I have used all the Japanese names for this fanfiction, mostly because I really hate the name "Serena."

All of the characters in this section (other than Fuuu) belong to Naoko Takeuchi and any other company that holds the copyright.  

I would appreciate any feedback.  I apologize for the stupid title names.  

---------------------

Searching…

by CuteDestruction

----------------------

Chapter 1: A New Breeze

            A new enemy had appeared.  The soldiers of the outer planets had barely escaped destruction, and the Messiah of Silence was growing at a phenomenal rate.  Haruka Tennou chewed over all this while drinking her tea.  She stared into her cup, hoping the little leaves at the bottom would tell her what was going on.  

             Why must she fight again?  They had just finished with the Death Busters.  She was going to go back to motocross racing, and was looking forward to raising Hotaru with Michiru.  She never wanted to fight in the first place--she never asked to be a soldier of justice.  She hated--

            "Haruka."

            Haruka raised her head to see Michiru sitting across from her at the table.  At least, no matter what, they would always be together.  Even if they did have to die in battle....

            Michiru took a sip of her tea, then said, "The seas are rough.  A far stronger enemy than Pharaoh 90 is coming this way.   Hopefully, we will be more lucky this time.   We have more power and more time to prepare.  We will not, and cannot be caught moving so slowly again.  No one will survive it."

            Haruka nodded, but turned back to her tea.  Gazing into it, she replied, "We must do what we can....."  She pulled her head back up and stared out the window at the small patch of sky still unblocked by buildings.  How many times will my dream be taken away? she wondered,  Will this happen all my life?  

------------------------

            The juvenile delinquent had been hanging around the arcade quite a bit.  Motoki, the worker there who saw her most, supposed that this would be the place for juvenile delinquents to go.  At least she was mostly quiet--the only way he found out that she was a juvenile delinquent was when her parents ran in searching for her, yelling that she had to go to school.  She disappeared somewhere in the arcade while they were there, only to reappear a few minutes after their departure.  Motoki still couldn't figure out where she went to....and he thought he knew the arcade back to front.  

            He didn't have the heart to turn her in.  It was obvious that the girl had a very good reason for skipping school and leaving her parents.  She looked just like his far-off girlfriend, except that this new girl's hair was a tannish-blonde color, not dark brown.  Her deep blue eyes held an extremely determined look that was MUCH too serious for anyone in an arcade.  She was looking for someone or something, but obviously hadn't found it yet.  Motoki decided to leave her be.  

            He did feel he would have to kick her out eventually, though.  She never played any of the games, and she was creeping out the rest of his customers.  And she had been watching Usagi and her group of friends a little too closely for anyone's good.  

            About two weeks after her parents had come around to find her, there was a flash in her eyes, and she ran over to Usagi and her friends rather hysterically.  Motoki felt slightly guilty about listening in, but he did so anyway.

            The girl headed straight for Usagi, and the girls stopped their current conversation to turn and look at her.  

            "Please, my name is Fuuu Tenkousei.  I want to know how I know you.  I know you're all involved in some sort of large secret, and I think I'm involved somehow," the girl said.

            Usagi looked surprised.  "What...what makes you think I know how you know me?  I don't think we've met before." 

            Fuuu fell to her knees and clung to Usagi's dress.  Her voice grew higher with anticipation.  "Please!  There's something wrong with me, and I want to know what it is.  It somehow has to do with that UFO a couple years ago, and the destruction of Mugen High about a year ago, and somehow I know you were all there....I KNOW it!"  Her pleading blue eyes looked into Usagi's confused ones.  There was a quick flicker of recognition.  "Oh my god...you're Sa-"

            "We don't have any idea what you're talking about!  Leave us alone!" Rei nearly yelled, while all the others in that group seemed dumbfounded.  

            Fuuu started crying, and she started pounding Usagi's lap with frustration.  "Yes, you do!  Yes, you do!  You know exactly what I'm talking about!  I know you all from somewhere else, but it's like a nightmare!  Please!  I can't live like this anymore!  Tell me what's wrong with me!  Tell me!  Tell me!"  She fell to the floor and starting sobbing.  

            Motoki went to Fuuu and picked her up.  The rest of the group held a teary Usagi back from running to Fuuu, and they all held a hushed discussion.  Motoki was busy carrying Fuuu, who had passed out by now, into the back of the store.  He laid her on the counter, then left to get a cold compress.  She had disappeared by the time he returned, and a note saying only "Sorry" was in her place.  He hadn't seen her since.

-----------------------

            A cold wind bit at Fuuu's face as she walked down the street, almost as if it were trying to tell her a story of some awful tragedy.  She again saw  a laughing metal-plated woman slightly illuminated in a very deep darkness.  Fuuu closed her mind to it-- this was not the time for stories.  She looked around the street, and finally found a small restaurant where she could hide from the cold weather.

            Fuuu knew she was growing low on money.  She ordered a tea and hoped the waitress wouldn't force her to order more.  

            "How could I have lost control like that in that arcade?," Fuuu thought to herself, "That girl who is Sailor Moon looked like she might have helped me if I hadn't gotten so hysteric.  Now there's no hope of getting answers from them."  She stared into her tea, hoping that the tea leaves would give her the answers she was looking for.  

            Answers?  She didn't even know the questions.  That was probably why she became so frustrated in talking with the girls.  She didn't know what to ask.  She knew  that she didn't belong in her home with her family.  She knew that she felt a great pain when she had heard on the news that Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi were fighting evil again.  She knew a much greater evil was now loose, and that she must find out soon what her connection to Sailor Moon was.  This was all she knew.  

            She did decide, at least, that there was something real about her problems.  She knew that the girls at the arcade were sailor senshi and had fought at Mugen High, and it was obvious she was right.  Those girls had been astonished at her utterence, much more so than the normal school girls would be at a strange story being told.  So, she knew who the sailor senshi really were.  What good came of that? She stared into the tea leaves longer, trying to figure it all out for herself.  

            "Hey, pretty girl."

            The near-sentence was directed at her, and was said in the most respectful way it could be said.  Fuuu ripped her head up to see who had said it.  Standing in front of her booth was a very handsome man, with green eyes and the same sandy hair as hers, but cut short.  Something urgent pushed to the front of her mind, but for the moment, she was caught by the fact that someone so handsome had given her such a compliment.

            He smiled and continued once he saw her response.  "There, there, pretty girl, don't be so serious.  Girls your age shouldn't be that serious about anything.  You should be off with friends, enjoying your life!"

            She continued to stare at him as he took the seat across from her in the booth.  "Thank you.  I should, but I....I feel it's more important to find out who I am first," Fuuu replied.  The urgent information continued to try to rush to the forefront of her mind, but she pushed it back.  For once, maybe I should enjoy myself, she thought.

            "Who you are?" said the man, "Many people spend all their lives trying to find that out.  Why do you think you can find that at your age?"  Even though the last bit stung her, he took most of the bite out by saying it very gently, as if he didn't want to hurt her too much.  Then he laughed.  "Oh, maybe I should tell you who I am.  My name is Haruka Tenou.  What is yours?"  He held out a hand in greeting.

            Fuuu didn't hear the last question.  Her head was exploding.  The thing that was so urgent in her mind finally won its battle after she heard the word Haruka.   A vision of Haruka in a formal tuxedo came to her mind.  She (as it was now known to Fuuu that Haruka was a woman) was guiding Fuuu through a beautiful hallway to meet someone.   Fuuu went into an ornately decorated room and met the princess of the kingdom of Neptune, Haruka's love.  Fuuu was in a palace on the moon.  Haruka was her sister.  Fuuu was the princess of Uranus.  She was a protector of the solar system.  She died in Haruka's arms.  

            It all kept coming.  It wouldn't stop.  She had thought earlier that she wanted to know this, but now...at least, she didn't want it this way.  There were so many horrible images--the worst being the remembrance of the feel of death rushing up toward her.  She heard Princess Haruka shouting at Beryl for mercy, and the tears of both Haruka and Michiru seemed to come pouring down on top of her, drowning her.  All this came to her so quickly--too quickly.  She grabbed her ears with her hands as her head fell to the table, and she squeezed her eyes as shut as they could be.    

            Haruka finally lifted Fuuu's face, and pried the hands off her ears.  "Listen to me!" said Haruka frantically, with wide eyes.  "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!  I want to help, if I can!"  Fuuu noticed a beautiful woman standing near her, her eyes also full of concern.  She recognized this woman as the princess of Neptune in her vision.

            Fuuu, with tears running down her face, said, softly smiling, "Don't you remember, Haruka?  I am a fellow princess of Uranus, your sister, Fuuu."  She then promptly passed out yet again, for the second time in her life.

---------------------

Tears.  They came pounding down everywhere, and each one nearly gave Fuuu bruises.  There was so much sadness, and it was so dark.  The only light seemed to come from small, glittering gems, and even that light flickered as if it was fighting a losing battle with the darkness.   Then a woman in shadow laughed as another woman appeared in moonlight.  The moonlight woman took one look and cried and cried, and the moonlight was overtaken by the darkness as well.  All that was left was the darkness and the darkness woman's laugh and the tears pounding down on Fuuu.

            Fuuu sat straight up as her face was dowsed again in the freezing cold water.  She immediately noticed that her surroundings were quite different, and that she seemed to be in someone's apartment or house.  Three faces stared angrily at her.  Before she knew what she was saying, she blurted out to Setsuna, "Pluto!  It's so nice to see you again!" 

            The faces continued to look angry.  Fuuu closed her mouth and waited for one of them to speak.  Eventually, Haruka did.  "Who are you and how do you know so much?" she yelled.  

            Fuuu wasn't surprised, but she was a little disappointed.  "You really don't remember me, Haruka?  I was the one who chose to shadow the princess' court!  I worked in secret to find out Beryl's plan for conquering the Silver Millennium.  I was the first casualty in what was to become a great war!  Don't you remember?  I died in your arms, Haruka, after Beryl threw my dying body at you, when she first stormed the moon...."         

            This time it was Haruka who wasn't listening.  She seemed very far away.  She quickly came back, however, and yelled, "Lies!  Don't lie to me about something like that!  You are the enemy!  You must be!  It can't be true!"  Haruka ran out of the room.

            Fuuu turned her head to the ground and said quietly, "There's so much I still don't understand, but I'm not the enemy.  I'm sure what I said is true!  Please believe me!"  She looked up and into the faces of the two remaining people.  This was her true family.

            They didn't seem to see it that way, however.  They continued to stare at her angrily.  Finally, Michiru spoke. "I believe Haruka.  You must be the enemy!"   She pulled a large and beautiful wand out of her purse and yelled, "Neptune Planet Power!  Make up!"  

            As Sailor Neptune appeared where Michiru had been, Setsuna likewise pulled out her transformation wand, shouted, "Pluto Planet Power!  Make up!" and became Sailor Pluto.  Both of the standing senshi looked down harshly upon Fuuu, and pointed toward a door.  When Fuuu just sat there, Pluto grabbed Fuuu's arm, pulled her up and pushed her through the door.  

            Suddenly, Fuuu was outside.  It was a very pretty countryside, but Fuuu didn't have time to admire the scenery.  Being flung outside by Pluto, she fell backward and hit her head on a tree.  The two senshi ran outside while Fuuu did her best to stand upright.  She didn't know what to expect.  Trying to be ready for anything, she slowed her breathing, tightened up her muscles to sprint, and became extremely sensitive.  She used to do this back in the Silver Millennium when she was close to getting caught by the enemy, and when she got this ready, time seemed to slow down for her.  She was glad she had gained her full memory back so quickly, or else she probably would have been seriously hurt.

            Sailor Neptune shouted, "Deep Submerging!" while Pluto whispered, "Dead Scream."  Two large globes of energy flew at her, each from the respective senshi.  

            Instantly, she decided it would be safest to go to the left, and she ran that way with all her might.  The Dead Scream attack narrowly missed her.  Sailor Uranus appeared in front of her, and she barely noticed in time to run to the right.  This time, though, she wasn't quick enough.  Uranus easily could run stride for stride with her, and caught her by the arm.  Fuuu was whipped back into Sailor Uranus, and Uranus caught hold of her other arm.  Wide eyed, Fuuu watched with terror as the other two senshi readied their attacks again.  Struggling, Fuuu cried out, "No!  Stop, please!  You don't understand!  STOP!!"  The two globes of energy flew at her again, but she knew she wouldn't have time to dodge them, even if Uranus did let go of her to dodge them herself.  Breathless, she waited for their arrival, wishing that they wouldn't seem to move so slow.  She couldn't believe this, and she couldn't let this happen.  They were supposed to be working together....

            She let out a loud, painful yell.  The only thing she could think was, "It's not supposed to be this way!"  The two energies made their way closer and closer and then....they stopped.  A bright greenish light engulfed them and they sputtered out of existence, inches from Fuuu's nose.  After this, Fuuu could see nothing but the greenish light, and she felt warm.  

            She heard Uranus say, "I knew it." 

            Neptune replied, "Oh, really?"

            A heavy object fell into her right hand, and she felt everything change.  When she looked down to see what she had caught, she noticed that she was now wearing a blue and green Sailor outfit, much like her sister's blue and yellow one.  What was in her hands was her old transformation wand, which looked exactly like her sister's.  It was specially made for her by her parents because, although she never did just materialize one like her sister did, they knew she would be able to use it.  She never did use it much, but it was nice to see it again.

            The green light had subsided, and the three senshi faced her once again, but it was different this time.  Uranus' face held a smile, Pluto's was expressionless, and Neptune's held a very familiar smirk.  Fuuu stepped towards them and asked, "Do you believe me now?"

--------------------

            Fuuu had used her sailor costume very rarely, much less than any of the other sailor senshi, due to the fact that her normal job was as a spy to the enemies of the Silver Millenium.  Although she was involved in a lot of different organizations, the one that she usually infiltrated was the Dark Kingdom.  When she was finally discovered by the general Zoicite, she did transform into Sailor Uranus to confront them.  When around Haruka, she called herself Sailor Neo Uranus, to avoid confusion.  Haruka, however, always called her Chibi Uranus, despite Fuuu's protests. 

            Although she fought hard in the Dark Kingdom, she was one against the four strongest generals in the Dark Kingdom, and her talents had not fully developed.  She was electrocuted slowly and painfully by the generals, then given to Queen Beryl, just barely alive.  Beryl kept her and tortured her until the evil finally reached the Moon Palace.  One of the first things Beryl did was to throw Fuuu to Sailor Uranus, who had just arrived with Neptune to help fight.  

            At the time, Fuuu thought it would be fitting for Haruka to say, "I told you so."  Haruka had never wanted Fuuu to fight, and let her know so every time Fuuu came to visit her.  Haruka said it was because, "there should only be ONE Sailor Uranus, and that should be me," but Fuuu knew that Haruka was just trying to protect her.  

            Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were so devastated by Fuuu's death that they didn't help fight against Beryl until very late, when their lives were threatened.  When they did fight, they fought half-heartedly and they lost their lives very quickly.  Now that Haruka remembered this, she knew why she now hated to lose sight of whatever the current mission was.  She couldn't afford to lose hope like that ever again.

            It was well into the afternoon, and the same old argument was still raging on.  Michiru sat quietly and watched, while Setsuna had been gone for a long while to deal with things unknown.

            "You can't fight!  Not only do you lack the training but you have no idea what's going on here!  You haven't been involved since Beryl--" Haruka stopped her yell short, remembering what had happened on the Moon so long ago. 

            Fuuu, however, would not let the conversation slow down.  "And before I died, I gave a ton of useful information to Prince Endymion!  If I hadn't told him so much, he'd have probably been on Beryl's side!  Would that have been better?  I assure you, I know what I'm doing, and I'm very valuable!  You can't disqualify me just because you're afraid of me getting hurt!  If my intuition is anything close to what is actually happening, this entire world is in very real trouble.  And if sacrifices must be made, I will be the first to lay down my life for my Princess."  

            Haruka was about to speak when Michiru interrupted her.  "I've had the same intuition, and I wouldn't doubt you if you said more than the world is at stake.  If this is true-" she turned to stare at Haruka, "we will need all the help we can get."

            Haruka shifted her eyes to the side and said, "Well, all right.  I guess it's okay.  But you had better not be sneaking around like you usually do, Fuuu.  That will easily get you killed."  

            Fuuu nodded in agreement.  "I won't take that drastic measure unless it's the only option left."  
            Just then, Setsuna came in, holding a small girl by the hand.  Haruka and Michiru gasped when they saw the girl enter.  "My god," Michiru said aside to Haruka, "She appears to have grown two years in just this afternoon!"  

            Fuuu wasn't paying attention.  She had walked toward the girl, knelt down, and said, "Hi, little one.  My name is Fuuu.  It's nice to meet you!"

            "And my name is Hotaru.  It's nice to meet you, too!" was the reply.

            Fuuu's face tightened.   Her gaze darted up to Setsuna, who was now towering over her more than usual (Fuuu was unusually short for her age).  As soon as Hotaru noticed that Fuuu wasn't looking at her, she ran over to Michiru to show her how she had learned to hold a violin.  Fuuu asked Setsuna, "Hotaru?  Is SHE the sacrificial senshi?"

            Setsuna cut her off, "Yes.  And her alternate self is reawakening."

            "Then it is as bad as I thought!" Fuuu said with wide eyes.  She then looked confused. "Um...RE-awakened?"

            For the first time in Fuuu's life, she saw Setsuna smile.  "Yes.  There is much for you to learn, as you've known what you know for so short a time.  We should get started informing you immediately."

            "Thanks, but there's something I have to do before we get started.  I need to let Serenity know what's going on, apologize for the last time I saw her, and prepare her for what might be coming.  I know how you would all like to handle things.  You never want to bother her with what's happening, but that's just not how I operate."  Fuuu stood up and spoke so the whole 'family' could hear her.  "I'm going out for awhile.  I'll be back in a few minutes.  Could someone point me in the direction of Juuban?"  Hotaru pointed her finger in a north-easterly direction.  Fuuu smiled down at her and said, "Thank you very much, Hotaru.  I'm VERY glad I met you now."  She walked out the door and towards the ones she had vowed to protect.  

------------------------

            Fuuu searched the district high and low until she finally came to a shrine on a hill.  Upon entering, she asked the tiny old man living there if he had seen a girl with long blond pigtails and her four friends.  He said he had, and that in fact one of her friends was his granddaughter, and would she at all be interested in helping him work at the temple because it was very demanding for just him, and he could really use the help of a vibrant young lady....

            A girl with long, raven-black hair ran out of a room down the hall yelling, "Grandpa!  Stop annoying this poor girl!  Why would she want to work for a pervert like you?!  And what did you think?  That I wouldn't be able to hear you through the PAPER DOORS?!  I just can't--oh..."  She had finally looked up from yelling at her grandfather to notice that she had seen this girl before.  She sat confused a moment before verbally attacking, "What are you doing here?!  I told you before, we don't know anything!  Leave us alone!"  She ran back into her room and did as much as she could to slam the paper door without ruining it.  

            The old man looked stricken.  "Oh, I'm sorry," he said unenthusiastically, "I guess Rei doesn't want to see you."  
            Fuuu's mind traveled a kilometer a second, and she quickly devised a small, childish plan.  Making her eyes as big as possible, she looked straight at the old man, and whined, "Oh!  And I just wanted to be FRIENDS with her!  If I was, I could come over here ALL the time....and I would even help with the temple chores, if YOU would want me to."  She fluttered her eyelashes, and hoped that this lack of dignity would work.

            Work it did.  The old man's face brightened, and he said quickly and quietly, "Well, I don't see anything wrong with you being friends!  I'll take you back to Rei's room.  Hopefully, she'll give you another chance."  She followed him down to Rei's room, where the old man opened the door, yelled randomly into it, "Look, girls, a visitor!" shoved Fuuu through the doorway, and shut the door.  Rei looked like she was going to make new grandfather-shaped indents in the temple wall.  

            Fuuu, hoping to end this situation quickly, knelt down in front of Usagi and said, "It is good to see you so well, Princess Serenity."

             Gasps came from around the room.  Fuuu used the pause to her advantage.  "Greetings, princesses of the inner court.  Please allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Fuuu Tenkousei, but in reality, I am Sailor Neo Uranus."  She pulled out her transformation wand to illustrate.  "You never met me personally, only once at a party when we were all little children on the moon.  However, I dedicated my life to protecting you in the shadows at an early age, and did my best."  Sorrow appeared in her eyes, but she continued.  "However, it was not enough, and I was not able to warn the Silver Millenium of attack as I thought it would be."  She lowered her eyes in shame.  "Also, please forgive me for my previous outburst.  I was...confused at the time."

            Usagi was first to speak, out of confusion.  "Sailor...Neo Uranus?  You're a sailor soldier, too?"  

            "Yes.  Haruka is my sister.  I suppose you will want evidence to know that I am not lying.  You can talk to her, if you wish, or to the prince of Earth.  I talked to him quite often, when I warned him of Beryl's secretive operations."

            Tears welled up in Usagi's face. "Oh, Mamo-chan?  He's, well, he's sick..."

            Fuuu decided that it would be best not to bother Usagi about that subject anymore, as it obviously hurt her.  "Well, I can show you the way to the cabin Haruka and the other outer planet senshi share.  It's not very far from here."  Suddenly remembering something, she nearly interrupted herself.  "But, I would like Princess Serenity to stay out of the cabin.  It wouldn't be a good idea to have any possible errant energy around my sister's ward, or the girl might awaken as Sailor Saturn, the--" 

            "Hotaru-chan?" the pink-haired girl next to Usagi nearly yelled.  "She's with them?!"  When Fuuu nodded, she nearly yanked Usagi's arm off, as if trying to fling her to the cabin. "Come on, let's go, Usagi!" 

            The four older girls discussed the idea among themselves while Usagi tried to keep from dislocating something.  Finally, they reached a decision.  "We think that visiting the outer senshi would be a very good idea," Ami stated matter-of-factly.  

            They all were leaving the temple when Fuuu saw something out of the corner of her eye.  She told the others to wait inside and ran out into the yard.  Sure enough, there were at least five or six silvery youma (demons) waiting there.  Of course, the others didn't take long to follow her, and they watched as she yelled, "Uranus Planet Power!  Make up!"  and transformed.  At the end of her transformation, she just completely disappeared.

            "Where did she go?" Makoto asked. 

            "Who cares?  Let's transform," said Rei.  So they did.

            As soon as they were done, they heard a voice that seemed to come from all around them. "Heralded by the New Age, I am the shadowed soldier Sailor Uranus, acting mysteriously!"

            The youma just giggled and looked around while the inner senshi tried to find the voice.  Sailor Mercury pulled down her visor and pointed to a tree.  "There she is!  But you can't see her without infrared sensors.  Wow, she's good!"

            "Singular hurricane!"  The next thing they all saw was a bright white ball of swirling wind hurtling toward them.  They all ducked.  The ball missed them and hit the youma closest to them.  The demon was crushed to mirror-like bits, but reformed within seconds.  

            Fuuu jumped out of the tree and landed in between the girls and the rest of the youma.  "Hurry!  Attack!" she called out behind them, and continued to use her attack against them.  It felt very good to be fighting again.  She guessed she had it in her blood.  

            But the youma proved to be too resilient for them.  They just kept reforming, and they were too fast for any attack.  The youma seemed to be centered upon attacking Sailor Moon, so, in a last-ditch effort, the six senshi formed a protective circle around her.  

            That was when the others appeared.  Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and the first Sailor Uranus were all there fighting back the youma.  Sailor Saturn told everyone that she wanted Sailor Moon's "true form" to awaken, and everyone gave strength to Sailor Moon.  She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, and defeated all the youma with a single attack.  Fuuu was very impressed, as was everyone else.  

            After a brief discussion, Sailor Pluto explained that they had come because "the Prince of Earth was in danger."  Immediately, they all headed for Mamoru Chiba's apartment.  Sailor Neo Uranus kept up with her sister, with Neptune following close behind, and the group of three reached the area first.  The entire apartment was surrounded by youma, so they went to work clearing out a path for Sailor Moon.  

            Sailor Moon quickly arrived, and Neo Uranus followed the inner senshi into the building.  They were all going to take the elevator, but another youma waited for them there.  Neo Uranus jumped in front and told the others to take the stairs.  While they ran up, she became determined to give this youma a fight to the finish.

            It giggled at her as she started to attack.  She stood with her arms stretched downward and both her hands palm down.  After yelling, "Singular!"  a large dome of wind appeared under her hands that stretched to the floor.  The wind engulfed her legs, and would have torn them to ribbons if there was any possible debris under her.  This was why she only used the small form of her attack before, seeing as the ground of the temple had been covered with leaves.

            Letting the dome grow, she waited for a couple seconds.  Finally, she smiled and moved her hands up to point directly at the youma in a swift motion.  As she did, the dome followed her hands and became a long  stream of tornado force wind.  "Hurricane!!"  The stream of wind seemed to be enfused with even more energy, and after disintigrating the youma, it flung all the pieces into the elevator wall.  The wind continued until it drilled a hole through the elevator, and clear through the rest of of the building.  The youma's pieces were flung to very long distances, and luckily, it didn't reform. 

            She smiled a bit before turning to run up the stairs.  The outer senshi entered the building and ran up with her.  They seemed to arrive too late, though.  When they entered Mamoru's apartment, they saw a woman in a mirror reach out and pull a dazed Mamoru in with her.  She said, "He's mine now.  Come and get him, if you want, Sailor Moon."  Sailor Moon yelled at the woman to stop, but the woman vanished, along with Mamoru.  Sailor Moon was left looking at her own crying reflection.   

            Sailor Neo Uranus felt a twinge of deja-vu, but shook it off.  This was very awful, indeed.  The enemy had Prince Endymion, and that meant that Serenity's health was at stake.  If she lost him, she might lose her will for living.  Neo Uranus knew that Serenity loved him that much.  "And," she admitted to herself, thinking a little too fondly, "It's not as if I hated being around him, either."  

            Seeing that there was nothing else to do here, they all transformed back into their normal selves.  Fuuu noticed that the little pink-haired girl didn't seem to be feeling so well, and Usagi insisted on carrying her.  They all walked back toward the temple.  The youma were gone, and the only signs of a struggle were a few burn marks here and there, and Fuuu's hole in the building (as they passed the hole, Fuuu seemed to shrink a few inches under Haruka's disapproving stare).  Seeing that Usagi wanted to be with her close friends, the outer senshi, including Fuuu, followed slowly behind her.  

            Haruka pulled Fuuu aside when they had gone halfway, saying that she needed to talk to her.  They came to a stop in an alleyway.  Haruka said seriously, "If you're going to help us fight, you will need more power.  I can help you get it.  All I need to do is change your transformation wand, and it should increase your strength two-fold."

            Fuuu cautiously said, "Okay.  Thanks."  She went to reach for her transformation wand that was in her right jacket sleeve.  

            Haruka followed her arm and pulled the wand out.  Once she had the transformation wand, she threw it down the alley way.  "You're not fighting with us.  I won't let you."  With that, Haruka zipped behind Fuuu and pulled her arms behind her.  Haruka pulled a large roll of rope out of her pocket, and tied Fuuu's hands and legs.  She also used the rope to gag her, as Fuuu was now yelling at the top of her lungs.  Haruka smirked at her own handiwork.  "You may get out of that eventually, but not before we're long gone.  Don't try to follow us.  I don't care how much help we need, you're not going to be a part of it.  Not that you would be any help anyway.  In the end, you would just be another hostage."  With that, she ran out of the alley, leaving Fuuu struggling on the cement.

            It took Fuuu about fifteen minutes to break free of her bindings, and as soon as she did, she ran down the alley to grab her errant transformation wand.  She found that Haruka must have picked it up on her way out, because it wasn't there anymore.  Fuuu ran to the temple as fast as she could.  She was madder than she had ever been in her whole life.  How could Haruka do this to her?  She could be low, but not that low.  The remark that she was not good enough to fight, and would end up a hostage, made Fuuu's entire body burn with anger.  

            Because she was so upset, Fuuu made it to the temple in record time.  When she got there, however, there was no trace of the group.  Seeing that Fuuu was looking around, Rei's grandfather came up behind her and answered the unasked question.  "They all already transported off, if you're looking for the rest of your fellow warriors," he said good-naturedly.

            Fuuu looked confused.  "You mean....you already knew...?" she asked.  She knew that if she was still going to be living with her parents--oh, that was something she was going to have to figure out still--she sure wouldn't tell them she was going to be running off fighting evil monsters every other couple days.  

            Grandpa smiled.  "Oh, I've known for a LONG time.  Not that Rei ever told me, of course.  But after a few dozen youma have attacked your temple, you begin to notice a few things.  I'm surprised they thought they could keep such a secret from sneaky old grandpa!"  he grinned.  Then his face lowered a little bit as he said in a hushed voice, "Of course, they don't know I know.  If they did, Rei would scoot all her friends off someplace else, and I would NEVER see those short skirts again!"

            Fuuu groaned a little and asked, "Do you know how they 'transported' to where they were going?" 

            "Not really, but I know it took at least most of them to do it."

            Fuuu sighed and readied herself for the long wait ahead.  "Well, I guess I won't be able to go...this time, anyway.  Need some help with your chores, grandpa?" she asked, not really knowing what else to do.  

----------------------

            About 12 hours later, they all appeared again, looking very tired.  But all of them were there, including Endymion.  Fuuu had been sweeping, but rushed around a corner when she noticed they were arriving.  They all came in a big circle, and hurriedly changed into plainclothes on arrival.  

            Haruka was the closest to Fuuu, which was just the way Fuuu wanted it.  Fuuu threw herself into a sprint, and then jumped into a flying kick.  Haruka noticed at the last second and turned, but Fuuu caught her in the side, anyway.  

            They both fell to the ground, and Fuuu started punching with all her might.  "How could you?!   How could you?!" she screamed.  Haruka blocked most of them, but a few punches landed on her, and she started looking pretty bruised.  

            Haruka pushed Fuuu off of her, and did a sweeping kick that Fuuu jumped over.  Wiping blood from her mouth, Haruka stood up and replied, "I didn't want you to screw up the mission.  You don't belong with us."

            "How could you say that when you don't even want to fight?  All you want is to hole up with Michiru and spend the rest of your life racing motorbikes!  You're not a real soldier!"

            By this time, all the senshi had gathered around the two, and Setsuna and Michiru had barred Usagi from intervening, although she still cried, "Stop!  We shouldn't fight each other!"  Usagi's pleas reached neither Haruka nor Fuuu.  The air crackled with tension.

            Haruka narrowed her eyes, and stared at Fuuu.  Fuuu's last statement had really struck a nerve.  Finally, she said, "When I say you don't belong here, I mean it.  You're not my real sister.  You aren't even from a nearby planet.  My parents adopted you because no one else would.  You had a tail, and we had to surgically remove it to keep you from being a freak.  You're not wanted here, and you weren't needed.  You've helped enough.  Now leave us alone."        

            Fuuu was struck.  Was it true?  Even Usagi quieted down as Fuuu looked around.  It was right--they hadn't needed her.  They all did fine without her.  She wasn't needed to complete the protection of the planet.  Her eyes fell on Endymion.  His sympathetic gaze was more than she could bear.  She noticed that tears were running down her cheeks, and decided that it was time to leave.  She turned and ran.  As she left the temple, she heard Makoto yelling at Haruka, but didn't pay attention at what was being said.  

            She ran across all of Tokyo.  She ran past the Imperial Gardens, all the way to the cultural district of Asakusa, where fancily dressed people stopped to see what was driving that poor, tear-stained girl.  It was as if she didn't even notice anyone in Tokyo at all, but somehow she never did run into anyone.  She just kept running.  And thinking.

            Fuuu never did show true senshi power.  She never formed her own transformation wand.  She hardly ever donned her sailor outfit, because she never thought it suited her.  She didn't fight the same way, with her different "modes" of her attack.  They hadn't needed her for the teleporting, or for beating the enemy.  They hadn't needed her protection.  She had finally thought she found a place that fit.  Within a day, that had been taken away from her, too.

            They didn't need me.  It kept running through her mind.  What she was scared of, though, was something she wouldn't allow herself to think--they don't want me, and they don't want my help.  

            Eventually, she noticed that she had run up the steps of a temple, and found that it was a large temple for the goddess Kannon.  "Where are you?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  "Huh?  What happened to you in all this?!"  But the goddess of Mercy didn't answer.  

            She sat down heavily close to the top step.  Now what?  She was back where she started.  Except now her entire life was a lie on top of another lie.  Who was she?  WHAT was she?  Apparently, she wasn't even close to human.  She buried her face in her knees and let the tears silently run down her face.  

            She had sat there for an hour when the winds changed direction.  The wind beat upon her and filled her ears.  She saw the metal-plated woman again, sitting on a throne.  This time the woman seemed to look directly at her and smile.  Fuuu remembered that this wasn't the lady she saw in the mirror with Endymion.  This was someone else-- someone far stronger.  This one possibly threatened the entire galaxy.  

            "You were right to come here, young one,"  Fuuu heard, in the wind.  She jumped up and looked around for the voice, but soon she could see nothing but the metal-plated woman's face, smiling at her.  "I do not often show mercy, but you are so strong...you could be useful to me."  It was the woman speaking to her, and Fuuu backed up, only to fall on an upper step.  This seemed to make the woman smile more.  "This is not your planet.  Yours was destroyed, as this one soon will be.  If you will pledge allegiance with me, I will let you live.  More than that, I will give you more power than you have ever imagined."  She laughed and continued.  "You are truly alone!  Unleash your hurt on this unsuspecting world!  I know you would like to; I can feel it within you."  She started to vanish.  Eventually, Fuuu could no longer see her, but she heard the woman's parting words.  "Your destiny awaits you at the Ginga television station.  Your death awaits you everywhere else.  Please make the right decision."

            Fuuu sat for a minute, contemplating all this.  It did sound like she really was all alone.  She didn't even have a planet she belonged to, much less one to protect.  Teary eyed, she slowly stood up.  Then she ran for Ginga TV.


	2. Only One Way Out

Author's Note: This chapter is unfinished, as of August 1, 2003.  I will upload the full chapter when I finish it.  I just felt that I should go ahead and continue the story.  Fuuu, Thuban and the Thubanians were my creation.  Everything else is based on Sailor Moon, created by Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 2: Only One Way Out

--------------------

            She ran all the way back to the Azabu district, then walked the rest of the distance to the television station.  She entered and walked straight past the receptionist and into a large room with lots of desks and lots of people.  The receptionist ran after her, saying that she couldn't go in there without an appointment, but Fuuu didn't listen.  She saw the Producers' office, went straight in there, then closed and locked the door. 

            Fuuu saw a small lady in a pinstripe suit sitting at a desk and flipping through what looked like a magazine.  The lady looked up from the magazine as soon as Fuuu entered, then said, "You aren't supposed to be in here."

            "Yes, I am.  I'm here to apply for a producing position.  Someone special sent me here."

            The small producer leaned back in her chair, put her feet up, and put a hat down low on her face. "Well, I don't care who sent you here.  There's no positions open.  You can let yourself out, I'm sure."  Just then, a phone rang, and the lady fell off her chair and onto the floor.  Fuuu smiled.  This must be a call for her.

            Fuuu was right.  The producer opened a file cabinet which held a small black phone.  That was the ringing telephone, not the phone on the desk.  When she picked it up, the producer said into the phone, "Yes....yes, Madame Producer....she doesn't know, does she?....yes, sorry, Madam Producer....right away."  Slamming down the phone, she made a little annoyed noise.  Fuuu was reminded of a mouse.

            The lady huffily pronounced, "I'm to take you to see our executive producer, Madam Galaxia.  I'm not sure what she wants YOU for, but I'm sure we'll find out.  Follow me, please."  
            Fuuu followed the tiny producer through a large number of confusing hallways, until they finally reached an elevator which said, "Prohibited use.  No entry allowed."  The producer swiped a card into a slot on the side, and the door opened.  She ducked and entered, and Fuuu did the same.

            Suddenly, they were in a different place.  It seemed to be a separate blob of red space, with the entire galaxy as a backdrop.  Fuuu jumped as she realized she had her sailor outfit on now.  She noticed the producer also had a similar type of outfit on, and looked more like a mouse than ever.  She bowed, and Fuuu turned to see what she was bowing at.

            There was the metal-plated woman.  She was sitting on her throne, and it was just like Fuuu's vision.  Fuuu bowed as well.  "It is an honor to meet you in person, Madam Galaxia," she said.

            Galaxia smiled, and told the mouse-lady, "Thank you, Sailor Iron Mouse.  You can go back to work now."

            Iron Mouse looked struck. "But I don't-"  
            "Don't tell me I have to repeat an order!"

            A very frightened look crossed Iron Mouse's face. "Of course not, Madam.  I'm very sorry."  With that, Iron Mouse disappeared.  

            Galaxia, smiling, turned to Fuuu.  "I'm glad to see you've made the right decision.  And so polite, too.  I think you'll enjoy working for me."

            "And just what would I be doing for you, madam?"  Fuuu asked curiously.

            "We will deal with that in a minute.  Right now, you must show me your star seed."  

            Star seed?  Fuuu had no idea what that was, but she knew she was about to find out.  Galaxia raised her hands, and put her forearms together.  She clenched her fists, and two razor-like balls of energy shot toward Fuuu.  They missed her at first, but then they turned around and hit her from opposite directions.  Involuntarily, Fuuu screamed for a second.  The rush of pain was unimaginable.  It was soon over, though, as something emerged from Fuuu's forehead, and she slumped to the floor.

            She heard Galaxia say some happy form of praise, but she couldn't tell exactly what.  It seemed as if she was just disappearing.  She felt drained of all energy, and she was reminded of when she died on the Moon, so many years ago.  "Is this it?" she wondered.  "Am I betrayed again?"

            She felt herself being stood up, and then felt two bracelets clamp down on her arms.  As quickly as it had drained, the energy came rushing back in.  And it just kept rushing in.  Soon, she couldn't even tell how many times more powerful she was.  And she knew more, too.  She suddenly knew many valuable skills that she would have killed to know before.  It was incredible. 

            She started laughing with joy as she looked down on herself.  The blue on her outfit had changed to black.  Her outfit had changed at the shoulders by adding shoulder "pads" like Sailor Saturn's, but about twice as large.  She felt as if her hair was standing on end.  Fuuu supposed that was caused by all the power running through her.  The most interesting thing, though, was that she now had a tail.  It was a long, chimpanzee tail, and it made her feel...right.  Well, more powerful, at least.  She liked it.  She flicked it around back and forth to try it out. 

            She looked up at Galaxia with awe.  "I had no idea you held this much power...for your servants!  If I had known, I would've come to you a long time ago."

            "I would suppose you would.  Now you look like a proper senshi of your planet.  I've been after you a long time, you know.  Your people told me that they had killed you, but I still felt your light somewhere out there."  She reached up her hand, over which a beautiful gem glittered a bright green light.  "And now I've got it.  I love tying up loose ends."

            The gem floating over Galaxia's hand floated farther upward, and finally disappeared.  "What I just took out of you was a star seed.  Only the protectors of planets and stars have star seeds that will shine eternally.  You will be looking for those certain star seeds for me."  She turned her head a little to the left, and a solar system appeared.  There were four planets circling a yellow sun, but three of them were pockmarked with craters, so Fuuu assumed only the fourth one out was hospitable to life.  "You are my strongest warrior.  This is not only because of the power those bracelets give you, but also because I released a lot of dormant potential strength within you.  It seems the rumors about your species are true.  Because you are so strong, I will let you direct the collection of the star seeds in the entire Thubanian system.  I will watch your progress, and I expect regular reports."  She waved her hand and a door appeared where the system of planets was.

            Fuuu moved toward the door, but before she entered it, she said, "Madam Galaxia?"

            "Yes?"  Galaxia looked slightly annoyed.  She wasn't used to people speaking to her unless she asked them to.

            "If Iron Mouse is not able to complete her mission on Earth, please don't hesitate to add to my workload."  Fuuu smiled subtly.  

            Galaxia also smiled, understanding Fuuu's wish for revenge.  "I will keep that in consideration."

            "Thank you, Galaxia."  And Fuuu walked through the door.

-----------------------

            Once Fuuu walked through the door, she felt different again.  She looked down at herself, and noticed that her skin was now a bright green, and her hair was a glittering white.  Her nails felt more like claws and her tail was gone.  Fuuu supposed that this was how most Thubanians looked.  She was wearing a beautiful black skirt-dress, which had large collars, a low neckline, and no sleeves.  An embroidered green snake roamed up her right collar.  

            Looking around, she noticed that she was in an office, and that the door she had come from had slid back into the wall again.  The office only had one desk, and she sat in the chair.  Before she got comfortable, a woman with bright blue skin, white hair, and a purple suit poked her head in another door.  

            The woman smiled when she saw someone in the chair.  "Hello!  We've been expecting you, Fuuu.  I'm Glenn, your personal secretary.  I just thought I'd let you know I'm here, and if you need anything at all, I'll be glad to get it for you.  It's great to have you here at GALX; I know you'll get the station off to a rousing success!"

            Fuuu looked back at her, trying to take it all in.  This woman wasn't speaking anything close to any language Fuuu had heard before, and yet Fuuu knew exactly what she was saying.  She guessed it was another gift from Galaxia.  "Thank you, Glenn.  Please, if you wouldn't mind, take a look at good celebrity guests we could have on our...station.  It would be really helpful to have some of their support.  Otherwise, let's carry on as expected.  I really can't think of any other specific thing for you to do."  

            Glenn smiled a huge smile and ushered herself out, saying, "Yes, ma'am, I'll get right on it!"  

            After Glenn left, Fuuu sighed and leaned back in her seat.  This was not the way she was hoping it would go.  Now she would have to slaughter a bunch of innocents to get back to the Earth.  At least she didn't have to worry about Iron Mouse failing.  That poor thing couldn't find her way out of a paper bag, much less to the star seeds of the senshi.  But Fuuu's original plan of informing the senshi as she went along was not going to work.  Fuuu could almost feel Galaxia watching her movements, and trying to control them, here and there, through the bracelets.

            To tell the truth, Fuuu had nearly fallen prey to the power locked in the bracelets.  She meant most of what she said to Galaxia, and looking back at it, she was a little shocked at herself.  She grinned as she remembered some of the knowledge Galaxia had given her.  There was something she wanted to try right away.  Slowly, Fuuu floated up into the air until she was at least eight feet above her chair.  She slowly and luxuriously floated her way across the room.

            She couldn't be indecisive now.  These people would eventually be destroyed; it might as well be her that condemns herself to it.  She had to gain Galaxia's trust, and this was a good way to do it.  Hopefully, Fuuu would be able to catch her off-guard at a crucial moment, and maybe Fuuu's new strength would be enough to defeat her.  Maybe.  Fuuu would feel a lot better if she had the solar system's senshi to back her up.  There was something special about Sailor Moon.  If Sailor Moon were there with Fuuu, they could easily defeat Galaxia together.  

            Well, time to get to work, Fuuu thought.  If Galaxia's right, and this is in my blood, then maybe it won't be so bad.  

            She lowered herself to the floor, then walked through the door Glenn had appeared in.  Glenn was in a desk right next to the door, and turned when the door opened.  Fuuu said, "I'm going to go out and search for new talent.  Maybe we'll get lucky, and create our own superstar."

            Glenn replied, "Good thinking!  Um...most everyone left the office early.  They didn't expect you until tomorrow."  She pointed to the empty chairs.

            "Understood.  I'll meet them all tomorrow.  And Glenn?  You go ahead and leave, too."

            "Thank you, ma'am!" Glenn chimed, and cleaned up her desk.  "Oh, but before you go, take this." She handed Fuuu what looked like a cell-phone with an liquid crystal TV display screen.  "Mine's on speed dial number 2.  If you ever need me, just call me up!"  

----------------------

            Fuuu decided to wander around a bit and collect information.  She wished that the bracelets that kept telling her how hateful everything is would tell her something useful, like where to find the star seeds.  She was surprised to notice that her bracelets hadn't been disguised (other than turning from gold to silver), but as she looked around, she noticed many others with the same style.  

            While walking down the street, Fuuu noticed many other Thubanians.  There seemed to be four prevailing colors of skin: bright green, red, blue, and yellow, and it seemed pretty evenly divided.  Everyone's hair was white, and usually long.  Otherwise, they looked mostly human.  They seemed to have streets.  However, instead of cars, little hovering pod-like things shot across them.  The people she saw inside them through the large windows didn't seem to be driving, but reading, sleeping, or watching TV.  

            Fuuu saw a small child run out into a busy street.  The pods were zooming by at maybe 70 kilometers per hour, but all the ones close to hitting the child stopped instantly when she crossed.  The child's mother yelled at her to come back to the sidewalk, because "you're going to annoy all the people trying to get to school."  Fuuu continued up the street.  

            Eventually, she came to what was equivalent to a large public library.  She was handed a small, thin computer desktop upon entering with which she could access all the information in the library.  She ended up spending about a week there just gathering information.  It was interesting, and she didn't even think about sleeping.  The library was open all the time, and they didn't seem to mind her being there so long.  Every once in awhile, she went back to the station to check in and eat something.

            Once she was finished, she knew all sorts of useful things.  People went by one name, usually chosen by the person after puberty.  This planet was a very peaceful one, with little crime (the few troublemakers usually got bored and left the planet, if the opportunity arose) and lots of happy people.  There was a 42 hour day, in which parents woke up and went to work.  Afterwards, they went home to their kids (who, needing a good deal more sleep, had just awakened), and they all went to school together.  A lot of adult schools were affiliated with children's schools, so that parents could go to the same building and have the same schedule.  The parents spent all the time they could want with their children, and people without children had plenty of free time to pursue any interest.  Judging by all their smiling faces, their balance of time was perfect.

            Fuuu doubted that this was the sort of environment sailor senshi were needed in.  She would probably have to awaken them.  She also found, among other things, that  there was a legend that if anything big came to harm the planet, three male protectors (red, blue, and yellow skinned) would appear, headed by a green-skinned female warrior.  Between the four of them, they would easily defeat the villain.  Fuuu smiled--not only did these senshi sound less powerful than the ones she was used to, they also would have just found out about their abilities.  She was going to have to be a little careful, but she was sure she could beat them pretty soundly.  

            Well, she knew she was looking for three guys and a girl, at least.  Now it was time to do something about it.  She wanted to start and get it done as quickly as possible.  She had to decide what to terrorize.  It had to be big enough to wake the senshi up, but hopefully not too destructive.  

            Oh, who was she kidding?  Galaxia destroyed the planets after she got the star seeds.  What did it matter if she did a whole lot of damage?

            She noticed that the bracelets were "talking" to her again.  Of course, their pleas seemed to nearly blot out the fact that if she did this slowly, it would give the people a greater amount of time to realize their danger and get off the planet.  "Oh, great," she thought, "Then I'd have millions of people searching for my head.  That'd be just what I need."  She seriously doubted they would understand her need to get back to Earth, or her plan to double-cross Galaxia.  

            Hoping that something relatively small would jolt the senshi into existence, Fuuu threw off her dress and her senshi uniform appeared under it.  She returned to her "real" state, tail and all, and decided to float about 10 feet off the ground, just for the effect.  Pointing her open-faced palms at the library she had just left, she blew holes in it using large globes of energy that just appeared in her hands.  She kept at it until it completely fell over.  Two people made it out, but the others in the library were so surprised that they just couldn't believe it enough to run.  

            It was surprisingly easy to do.  Fuuu didn't even strain herself.  It felt good to use her power.  She decided to stay for a few seconds so a small crowd could gather and see her.  She laughed at their tear-stained faces and shouted, "This is just the beginning!  Prepare yourselves!  And, if I were you, I would call out to those legendary four of yours!  You're going to need them!"  She continued to laugh at them until she figured enough people had seen her.  Then she flew behind another building and into an alleyway.  She was so quick, she might as well have transported.  Just as quickly, she changed into her producer guise again and zipped over to the back end of the crowd, which seemed to just be staring into space.  

            In her Thubanian guise, she took out the vidphone Glenn had given her and attempted to call her up.  On the third try she got it.  Glenn's shining blue face appeared on a screen.  "Glenn!  We have an emergency!  Someone's destroyed the library!  We've got to get a camera over here so we can let people know what's happened!"

            Glenn looked shocked, but replied, "Yes, ma'am!  I'll get right on it.  You'll have a cameraman there within ten minutes.  If you'll excuse me...."  Glenn turned off her end of the vidphone.  

            Fuuu looked around at the crowd.  None of them seemed to have any idea what to do.  They were all stunned.  This was Fuuu's proof that the information in the library had been true.  It was a big deal if there ever was a robbery in the big cities, much less a murder or unnatural death.  Although weapons did exist in the Thubanian society, very few people owned any. Weapons were just considered in bad taste, and useless as well.  Fuuu figured they would start getting the weapons out if she did something like this again, but they were unlikely to know how to use them decently.  Plus, she didn't know of any weapon which she couldn't dodge or block.  Hopefully, they'd quickly wise up and use their ample space travel abilities to move somewhere else.  

            Glenn arrived on the scene in about 8 minutes, along with a cameraman.  The rescue team was right behind Glenn.  They were going to look for people alive in the wreckage, but they didn't look to optimistic about it.  The place was mostly flattened.  

            Glenn interviewed Fuuu on what happened.  "Well, it seems like this creature arrived here just as I did," Fuuu stated into the camera.  She wondered how long it would take for these people to figure THAT one out.  "It was a horrible monster.  It floated above the ground, and it had creamy-orange-ish skin and yellow-brown spiky hair, and a long furry tail.  I saw it destroy the library with big bolts of energy that just appeared in its hand.  Once it was done, it laughed at us and...told us that this was just the beginning.  It mentioned our four legendary warriors, so it must know something of our culture."  Fake tears appeared on Fuuu's face.  "Oh, it was horrible!  Just awful!"

                 Glenn thanked Fuuu, then moved the camera on to interview others.  She smiled at her own handiwork and hoped everything would go this well.  Fuuu decided to wander back over to the studio and watch it fill up with late afternoon watch "emergency" workers.  Many of them had lots of questions for Fuuu, which she easily handled.  For the first time, Fuuu felt like she actually WAS the executive producer.  While there, she noticed that her station seemed to be focusing on, among other things, calling for the four warriors to show themselves and help, if they could.  That was even better than expected.  

            After a few hours, she snuck off into her own office, then opened the secret door she had first emerged from.  A hidden laser scanned her entire body with a push of a button, and she was allowed admittance.  When she passed through the door, her clothes once again changed into her familiar sailor outfit and her tail appeared.

            "What news have you for me, my warrior?" she heard Galaxia's voice boom from all around.

            "I have completed my study of the planet, and it seems that the sailor senshi there will have to be awakened before I can take their star seeds.  Their planet is very peaceful, and so they had no need of protectors until now. I have started a trail of destruction that should awaken them quickly.      As soon as they appear, I shall bring their star seeds to you.  They won't even have time to train properly."  Fuuu's lip curled up thinking about how easy it should be.

            "Wonderful!  Notify me of any further developments."  Fuuu bowed and turned towards the door, but heard Galaxia call after her. "And if you are quick enough with this, you will have your Earth assignment."

            Dripping with enthusiasm, Fuuu answered, "Yes, Madam!  Thank you, Madam!" and disappeared back through the door.

-------------------------

            Coming out the door, Fuuu decided that Galaxia's throne room was a definite aggression-increaser.  At least Fuuu didn't need to worry about acting well enough-- when she was in there, she was hardly acting.  She sat at her desk and attempted to decide her next course of action.

            Glenn entered her office and interrupted her train of thought.  "Sorry to bother you, ma'am.  I just wanted to know how long you think we should stay on emergency status."

            Fuuu decided right away.  "I think we should definitely stop emergency status immediately.  If necessary, let's run old footage.  But it's already time for the evening crew to be here, and there's no reason to believe anyone will continue to watch our program midday."  She stood up, and made a move to follow Glenn out to the newsroom. "Please let all emergency personnel go home at once.  They are probably getting pretty tired by now..."  Suddenly, Fuuu fell to the ground.  Her hands were shaking too much for her to pick herself up with.

            Glenn grabbed Fuuu by the shoulders and helped her up.  "Maybe you're a little tired as well....how long has it been since you had a good night's rest?  You should go home and get in bed."  
            Fuuu realized that she hadn't slept at all since the night before she met Haruka at the restaurant.  "Well, it's been awhile since I've slept....but, I've been so busy, I don't really have any place to stay as of yet."  She noticed her hands wouldn't stop shaking.  She felt very shaken, too.  The people she had flattened under the library hours ago came to her mind, and she felt sick.  "But, hey, I'll be fine right in here, as long as I tell people not to bother me.  This chair reclines--"

            Glenn couldn't hold it in any longer, it seemed.  "Don't you dare even TRY to sleep here tonight!" she yelled.  Noticing that she was being insubordinate for the first time, she covered her mouth and spoke more quietly.  "I mean, I can understand you being so busy...I don't know why I didn't think of it before!  Please, it would be an honor if you slept in my house tonight!  I can find you a great place to live tomorrow!  I'll get you a nice, hot meal and a comfortable bed...it's just what you need."

            Fuuu quietly replied, "Wow, that'd be wonderful...."  She'd been so concerned with her goals that she hadn't considered anything close to normal living conditions.  She had partially assumed that things such as an apartment would fall into her lap, just like the job had.  

            Glenn nearly started bouncing off the walls, she was so happy.  She pressed a button labeled "Call" on her vidphone.  "Great!  Let's go ahead and go, then!  Here, let me help you up, you still seem shaky...."  She and Fuuu made their way out of the office.  Fuuu had to keep leaning on Glenn, to the point where Glenn became very concerned.  "Are you sure you're not ill?  Maybe I should take you to the hospital..."  
            "No, no....I'm..fine...I just need some rest," was the reply. 

            One of the pod things was waiting outside the door.  They got in, and the door closed behind them.  Inside was a very luxurious room with enough room for four.  Glenn pressed a button, and bookcases moved aside to reveal large windows.  Through them, Fuuu saw the city zipping by.  

            Not wanting to get carsick, she leaned back into her chair, which reclined as soon as she did.  She looked at Glenn, who was organizing something in a drawer.  Her pretty blue face shone with enthusiasm.  Eventually, Fuuu asked, "Glenn?  Why are you always so nice to me?  This is far beyond your job description, and I've never been particularly kind to you."

            Glenn sat back and contemplated the question.  "You know, I really don't know.  I try to be kind to everyone.  We all do.  But I guess I've admired you ever since I heard you were coming.  Once you were here, you proved to be what I was expecting.  You take charge, you don't make excuses, you have lots of clever ideas for the station....and I always have felt that you are important some other way, like you will be a hero to the entire planet somehow--" 

            Glenn stopped short as Fuuu felt forward out of her chair.  The shaking couldn't be entrapped in her hands any longer as her whole body began to shake.  She held her hand out to keep Glenn from getting up.  "I'm okay...I just need some sleep."  She collected herself and pulled herself back up into the chair.  "I think you have me pegged wrong, though."  

            Glenn talked about feeding Fuuu dinner in bed, because she obviously shouldn't be moved very much in this condition.  Fuuu looked into Glenn eyes while she was talking.  Those eyes were full of concern for Fuuu.  They were so pure and so clear.  They saw into the heart of everything right away.  She had only known one person to have eyes so much like that--Princess Serenity.  This one she was going to destroy, not protect.  It was what she had to do, and like Haruka had always said, Fuuu wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.  

            There was nothing that said she had to watch those eyes while she was doing it, though.  Fuuu turned away and looked out the window.   "Glenn...I wanted you to be the first to know this.  I've searched high and low for a bright new shining star for our station, but I needn't have bothered.  Watching you interview this afternoon made me certain.  You would do GALX a lot more good in front of the camera, instead of behind it.  I want to do a full session with you sometime soon brainstorming ways to make you the leading figure for our station."

            Glenn looked completely shocked.  "Oh, you must have found SOMEONE else better than me for that job, ma'am!  You don't even know if I have any acting experience or on-stage abilities."

            "I saw you interviewing people when we were short staff, and that's all I needed to see.  You have a wonderful shining presence.  It's sure to make you the next megastar.  I just want you to be working for me when that happens."  She smirked.  Glenn obviously didn't know what to say.  Looking like she was in a daze, she just kept saying, "Wow," over and over.  

            Suddenly, they were at Glenn's house, and Glenn snapped out of it very quickly and helped Fuuu up to a bedroom.  On the way, they went into the kitchen.  There were three men in there playing cards, and Glenn introduced them to Fuuu.  "Fuuu, this is my husband Benny-" she pointed out the tall red one, who nodded politely, "and these are our friends, Owen and Beru."  She pointed to the remaining two men, who likewise nodded.  "Guys, this is my executive producer, Fuuu, who I'd better get straight up to bed.  I'll explain when I come back down."

            Benny smiled and said, "We'll save a seat for you!" as Glenn pushed Fuuu upstairs and into a very nice bedroom.

            "Now you just go ahead and sleep as long as you like," Glenn said as she tucked Fuuu into the bed, "I'll get you some food when you wake up."

            Fuuu smiled and said, "Thank you."  Glenn merely grinned and left the room.  As Fuuu faded into unconsciousness, her last thought was, "I'm going to need to toughen up if I'm going to go through with this...."

---------------------

            Fuuu's dreams were horrific.  She was confronted by every one of the people she had killed and was planning on killing, and she desperately tried to help them.  They all fell and sunk under her, into the ground, turning it a gruesome blood red.   Eyes and mouths floated up to the top, pleading and screaming at her.  On the outside, she was crying with remorse and terror.  On the inside she was laughing.  This frightened her even more, especially when she started laughing aloud.  She fell to her knees, gasping for air, laughing harder than she ever had, while moans and screams met her ears from the ground.  

            When she finally looked up from the ground, she saw a group of figures emerging from a mist.  The leader of the group was pleading to Fuuu for Fuuu's redemption.  "Please," it cried, "Help yourself!  All that loneliness must be so hard....let us help you!  You don't need to do this!"  It held out a hand.  

            Fuuu got up and held out her hand to shake the leader's.  Once she got hold of it, she used her other hand to punch her in the gut.  Immediately after, she yelled, "Singular hurricane!" and sent a blast of tornado wind right into the figure's stomach.  The leader flew up, and the rest of the group disappeared.  She fell at Fuuu's feet, and sunk into the ground as well.  When Fuuu looked down, she saw sympathy in those eyes....

            She awoke with a start.  There was no noise in the house, so Fuuu decided that the card players either went to bed or left.  Fuuu felt better, but decided she could still use more sleep.  She quickly fell asleep again.  This time, her slumber was not ravaged by bad dreams, and by the next morning, she had completely forgotten she had dreamt anything at all.

            By the time Fuuu had finally decided to come down, Glenn and Benny were close to heading out the door for their respective workplaces.  Glenn greeted Fuuu with a smile and prepared some breakfast for her.  Benny walked in and introduced himself properly, announcing first all the great things he had heard about Fuuu, and last the fact that he worked for a talent company.  

            "Oh, really?" said Fuuu, sipping what seemed to be a hot concoction of carrots and some unidentifiable green vegetable.  "If I hadn't already found someone, I would have had to make use of your services."  She smiled and looked up toward Glenn, who face was turning a dark purple.

            Benny put down his cup and said, "Well, that's too bad you can't use my company...frankly, business has been slow lately.  But that's wonderful that you found someone already.  From what Glenn said, you haven't been looking long.  Who did you get?"

            "Why, your wife, of course,"  Fuuu said, and took another sip.   

            Benny knocked his cup off of the table.  The orange liquid spilled all over the floor. "You're kidding!  You've got to be!  Glenn--"  He looked up at Glenn.  She turned away, her face now a very deep shade of reddish-purple. "But I've been trying to get her into my agency for months!  How were able to-?"

            "You're very welcome to get her signed up with your agency before we do any deals, Benny.  But I've got to have her on my station nearly all the time.  Her face just shines.  It's like no one else I've seen.  On top of that, she's very intelligent and very kind, and that'll show through on the camera.  I, frankly, can't wait to get started."  Benny just sat there, astonished.

            Her first order of business when she got back to the office was to decide the next location of her violence.  It was nice to pretend that all she was doing on this planet was fixing up a tired old television station, but that wasn't what she was there for.  And if she didn't produce results quickly, she wouldn't have a chance to fight Galaxia at all.  She wanted to just let the bracelet controls decide on all the awful things she was going to do, but the bracelets were trying to lead her in stupid directions.  Going by the hatred instilled in her by those bracelets, she would have just taken as many star seeds as possible and sorted them out later.  In her mind, she knew that not only would she end up killing a ton of people, she would also take forever to happen on the four she was looking for.   So, she had to go out and create more violence so the soldiers would awaken and find her.  She had hoped that after the last incident, the legendary warriors would just appear and ask for a fight.  

            This one had to be bigger and bolder.  She flipped through a magazine and instantly made her decision.  There was a music star that was doing a large concert in an auditorium nearby.  There would be a lot of people there, but if she just attacked the music star, she would get a lot of coverage AND most smart people would leave the auditorium before she continued on.  The ones who stayed would be the proud winners of the Darwin Award.  She did notice that Benny's company had set up this concert, and she hoped he wouldn't be there.

"RICK SAAAAAUCERRRR!" yelled the annoying young man in the middle of the round, surrounded stage.  Fuuu covered her ears.  Well, he was good at keeping her from caring what happened to him.  Whenever he wasn't yell-singing annoyingly, there was the giant mass of Thubanian women who seemed to scream at a much higher pitch than most humans.  Fuuu hoped she'd be able to take it when she lost her disguise.      


End file.
